


Opposites attract

by Glowcloudwasright



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity's pov, F/F, Opposites Attract, but in the name of science, crushing hard on the human, im not sure, or Magic, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24912979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowcloudwasright/pseuds/Glowcloudwasright
Summary: Opposite charges attract each other, that's simply nature. But Amity has her doubts about how that translates to people.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 10
Kudos: 288





	Opposites attract

**Author's Note:**

> My first TOH fanfic! Hope you enjoy, I like this ship so much.

Amity had always found ridiculous that saying about how opposites attract, it just didn’t make any sense to her. Of course they had learned about it in Introduction to Alchemy, or chemistry as Luz had weirdly called it one day, that there were elements in nature with opposing energies that were bound to combine and complement each other, reaching equilibrium with their opposing charges. That much wasn’t questionable, it was simply nature.

The issue came along when the same declaration was used to describe people. She had seen this romantic trope in many of the books she had read, had heard people talking about it, had seen it in countless movies and it was quite frankly annoying to the young witch.

To be fair, Amity couldn’t find many people that was like her anyway, or any one for that matter. She was diligent, collected, studious and some might say uptight and even mean, but she guessed that was the price of success; she was top student, social royalty and Lillith freaking Clawthorn’s protégé for crying out loud. She had a bright future ahead of her and no one could come in her way.

And even with the numerous nights when she felt alone in the world, Amity wondered why someone would choose to spend their time and energy on someone completely different from them.

That is, until a certain human came along.

Luz was loud, reckless, childish and annoyed Amity from the moment she had stepped foot on Hexside. Every encounter with the human after that had been nothing but disaster for Amity and it reinforced the idea in her head that Luz was nothing but a bully with no concern for other’s feelings like her siblings and so many people at school.

Or at least until their late night adventure in the library, when everything Amity thought she knew about Luz shifted. Of course she was still loud and reckless and childish but she was… so much fun and sweet and brave.

Amity had been cruel to her numerous times and somehow Luz still had a sweet smile to offer, which only puzzled the young witch even more.

Did she have some kind of ulterior motive? No, Amity doubted that. Luz just seemed so genuine, probably because of that gleam in her eyes that Amity couldn’t help but get lost in every time the human girl approached her with a new ramble about magic or about their favorite book “The good witch Azura”.

But, despite this newly found familiarities, Amity tried to set distance between her and Luz, mostly because disaster seemed to follow the human girl around like a stray puppy. Despite her best efforts, some greater force always drew her right back to her. That force had most recently received the name of The Good Witch Azura Volume 5, the book Luz had so kindly lent her from their favorite book series. After that, it was the new book club they had funded, just the two of them. It had to be kept a secret, by Amity’s request, although she wasn’t so sure any more about why did it have to be secret.

Of course if her siblings found out about it she would never hear the end of it, both from being a club dedicated to a children’s book and from hanging out countless hours with Luz reading, doing funny voices and staring at her when her tongue stuck out of her mouth slightly when she was particularly focused and her brow furrowed during particularly tense chapters. The staring part, however, was Amity’s secret.

So maybe those ridiculous affirmations about opposites attracting weren’t completely wrong. Some superior force really was drawing the two together, doesn’t matter how much Amity opposed it, but that doesn’t mean they were right for each other. It was all fine to hang out together at her secret hideout, to occasionally study together and laugh until they were flustered and breathless, but that was about it. Because Luz was funny, sweet, caring and determined like no one she had ever seen and Amity was, well, Amity. Resident mean girl of Hexside, Blight family princess and absolute killjoy.

Or so she wanted to believe.

She was particularly fond of making lists; they helped her stay organized and focused, so she decided to mentally list every difference she could find between Luz and her to back up her theory, starting with simple things. There was the obvious, like Luz being human and Amity witchfolk, having rival mentors, the very noticeable social barrier. But as Amity observed more, she found more subtle differences.

For example, Luz was never cold. Maybe that was a weird point to start the list, but it was true. Amity had found this out one day during one of their book club meetings, when the library was particularly cold after a sudden snow storm had swept across the Isles. Amity was shivering in her seat, grappling tightly her book trying to focus on the plot, a rather futile task. Luz had noticed and offered her an old grey hoodie she carried around but never used, stating she never really needed it but carried it just in case.

Amity couldn’t help but blush at the gesture, the scent of lemon zest and pine cones from Luz that lingered in the hoodie filling her senses and making it even harder to focus on her book; not that she was complaining. 

There was also the detail of how Luz, in all her excitement, was actually surprisingly relaxed. Nothing could stomp on the girl’s enthusiasm. Amity, on the other hand, kept her life on a tight schedule without room for any detours or inconvenience. Although Luz’ positive attitude had started to rub off on the young witch, she found herself smiling more despite her day to day stress.

The academic factor also played part. Amity kept on top of all her classes and Luz, well, she knew approximately two basic spells by now. Maybe Amity felt pity or she just wanted to cease her curiosity about how a human was capable of doing magic, but she often tutored Luz with particularly hard classes, which, for Luz, were most classes. It was admirable how much work she put into being a good witch, at least in Amity’s eyes. 

The more she stared at Luz the more things she added to the list, so of course she needed to compile more data for this little experiment of hers, inviting Luz over more often, hanging out at the Owl House and Bones Borough, showing Luz her favorite things and Luz doing the same in exchange. Amity reminded herself that this all in the name of science of course, the warm feeling in her chest every time she saw Luz’ brown eyes and heard her adorable giggle or how she got so flustered every time Luz complimented her had nothing to do with it.

One day, as they practiced new spells outside the Owl House for an upcoming exam, the young witch wondered for how long she could carry on with her little experiment, as the list inside her head got so long that she was starting to forget most of the items in it.

She watched as Luz tried and tried again to get the fire spell to work for her particular method of summoning magic for hours, determination in her eyes and her tongue poking out slightly to help her focus somehow, and Amity secretly wished to continue with this experiment forever. To be able to learn new things about Luz every day, for as long as the young human girl allowed her to do so.

She might forget most of the entries on her no to so little list form now own, but she could never forget all those little details about Luz she was so fond of.

Perhaps that ridiculous theory was right all along. 


End file.
